Daniel Rafe McCawley
by Irish Rose1
Summary: After writing about the births of Rafe and Evelyn's two younger children, it's Danny's turn.
1. Default Chapter

For those of you who are not familiar with my stories, they differ from the movie plot. In my stories Danny and Evelyn never become involved, Evelyn does get pregnant but the baby is Rafe's and Danny does not die in China.

****

* * * * * * * * * *

Two of my stories have been about the birth of Rafe and Evelyn's two younger children but it occurred to me that I'd never done a story about Danny, even though I had made references to his birth in several stories. Here's what happened.

___________________________

She heard him moving around the bedroom, trying to be quiet and not wake her. But at eight and a half months pregnant, Evelyn wasn't sleeping and she knew Rafe was leaving. The boys were back on rotation and had been scheduled to fly out early that morning. 

She wished he could stay, but Rafe didn't have a lot of say with the scheduling of missions. She was still two weeks away from her due date and Rafe had told her that he would do his very best to be home before the baby came. When she opened her eyes, he was packing his travel bag and she struggled to sit up.

"Honey, you should be sleepin'." He said as he came around to her side of the bed, sat down and took her hand.

"Well, this little one here woke me before you got up and refused to let me go back to sleep." She answered as she put her other hand on her large form. "Have you eaten anything?"

He grinned. "I had some burnt toast and mud that tried to pass as coffee."

"Do you still have time to eat? I can't let you leave without having _something_. What sort of wife would I be if I let that happen?" 

"The truth is honey, I ain't really that hungry." He'd never told her about the pre-mission jitters that always killed his appetite. 

"At least let me make you some fresh coffee and toast."

He realized that she wasn't going to give up so he nodded and got up as she threw the blankets back and helped her get up. She put on her bathrobe and Rafe put his arm around her as they walked out to the kitchen. 

He sat at the table while Evelyn made a fresh pot of coffee and toast just the way he liked it. 

She'd just poured a second cup for him when a knock at the door got her up. She laid a hand on Rafe's shoulder as he started to get up. "You finish that, I'll get it." And walked to the door. 

Danny was on the other side and she smiled. "Come on in. Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks Evelyn. If I have one more cup I'll have the jitters for the rest of the day."

"And we can't have that, can we?" Rafe replied as he came out to meet Danny. "You ready for this?"

Danny nodded. "Let's do this and get home."

"Amen." Was all that Evelyn said before she went to get her husband's travel bag from the bedroom.

Danny looked at his friend. "How's she doin'?"

Rafe sighed. "She don't say much. But after we were put back on rotation, she started to get real quiet and that worries me."

"She's scared." He stated.

"Hell Danny I know that, so am I. What scares me even worse is that the baby's goin' to come while we're gone."

He put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "There ain't nothin' you can do about that Rafe. And I know that's part of what's scarin' you."

Rafe sighed again. "It ain't just that though. What if somethin' happens and she'd left by herself. We talk about doin' this mission and comin' home without really considerin' that we might not come back."

"Come on Rafe, you know as well as I do that we can't think that way. If we do, we might as well send our dog tags home to your parents."

"And we can't _have_ that Rafe McCawley. So stop worrying about me and do what you need to do to come home." Neither had heard Evelyn come back and turned to her. Rafe took his bag from her and put it by the front door.

When he came back, put his arm around her. "Tell this little one here to wait until his daddy comes home." He asked as he kissed her. 

"Just be careful." And she put her arms around his neck. 

"I will honey, I promise." And he held her as close as he could.

Danny cleared his throat. "Come on Daddy, we got to get movin'. We don't want to keep that transport waitin' on us."

He nodded as he held his wife. 

Rafe could feel her trembling and knew she was trying not to cry. He ran his hands up and down her back to comfort her in some way. "We have to go now Evelyn." 

"I know." She told him and reluctantly let him go. She gave Danny a hug and asked him to look after her husband.

"I'll do my best Evelyn." He said before opening the door. Rafe picked up his travel bag and stood in the doorway.

Evelyn was puzzled as to why he was still there. "What is it?"

"I was just thinkin' that the next time I see you, you might not look like that anymore." Referring to her girth.

She flushed. "I'll look better."

"Evelyn, you're beautiful no matter how you look." And he kissed her one last time before he and Danny walked out the front door.

As was his habit, once Rafe was out the door he never looked back and he did not on this occasion either. He'd told Evelyn once that if he did he wouldn't ever leave.

She closed the front door and headed back to the kitchen to pour herself another cup of coffee and go out to the back porch. 

That was where Barbara found her an hour later. "How you doing sweetie?"

"Rafe's gone."

"Are you all right?"

She nodded. "I wish he didn't have to go though. I know he's got a job to do, but I'm afraid I'm going to have the baby and he won't be here."

"He'll do his best to be home before you do, you know that. But whatever the Air Corps has in mind for them it may keep him away for awhile."

Evelyn sighed. "I suppose that when I'm having my second or third child, this won't be such a big deal."

"But it's a big deal now Ev and we'll be here for you." Barbara told her and took her hand. 

"Thanks Barbara."

"I wish I could stay, but I've got to get to the hospital. Walk me to the door?" 

"Sure." Barbara helped her to stand up and Evelyn walked her out to the front porch.

"Come over to the house for dinner. It won't be anything fancy of course, but it'll be like old times."

"I'd like that. What time should I be there?"

"Six o'clock?"

Evelyn nodded. "That's fine Barbara. I'll see you then." And she waved as her friend walked to her car and waved back.

She turned and went back into the house to get dressed and face the day ahead without her husband.


	2. Evelyn Has A Dream

"Mama?"

She heard the voice of a young boy.

"Mama?" She heard it again and opened her eyes.

A boy who was the spitting image of his father with sandy hair and brown eyes looked to be about eight. He was standing at the foot of her bed and seemed to be a little scared because Evelyn didn't recognize him. 

"What's your name?"

"Danny." She was going to have a boy.

"You have a nice name Danny."

He looked at her in confusion. "You and Daddy named me after Uncle Danny remember?"

"How old are you Danny?"

"Seven and a half, almost eight." He told her proudly.

"When is your birthday?" Evelyn asked him, wondering how soon it would be before he was born.

"Mama, are you okay? You know all this stuff." When she didn't answer he replied. "In two weeks, on September tenth."

"I'm sorry Danny, I guess I forgot for a minute."

"I wish Daddy could be here." The boy told her and sat down on the foot of the bed. "But _you'll_ be here."

"There's no other place I'd rather be Danny and I know Daddy wants to be here too. So we'll just have to wait and see."

She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep because she suddenly woke up in a cold sweat. When she looked around the room she realized that she was in her bedroom lying on the bed, as it had been in her dream.

Or was it? It seemed so real. 

She sat up and leaned up against the headboard, trying to figure out if what just happened was indeed a dream or if she'd gotten a glimpse of what her child was going to be. If that was true, Rafe wasn't going to make it home and her heart sank. She didn't want to have this baby without him there, but it was out of her hands and his.

She ran a shaky hand across her forehead and took a deep breath before she sat on the edge of the bed and pushed herself up. It was so much easier with Rafe there.

She walked down the hall to the baby's room and stood in the doorway. Everything was ready as it had been for the last month because while Rafe had been off rotation, he wanted to be sure everything was ready to go just in case he could not be there. She really loved that man.

She walked into the room to look around. She smiled to herself at the mobile Gooz had made that hung over the baby's bassinette. If it really were a boy, would he be a pilot like his father? And would he look like him?

It was at that moment that the baby kicked her and she smiled as she ran a hand over..._him_? "You like the idea of being a pilot do you? Well you'll have to have a long talk with your daddy and I about that."

She shook her head in amusement because the closer her due date came, she found that she talked to the baby a lot. Rafe had teased her about it not long ago but she didn't mind.

She looked at her wristwatch and it was nearly six. My goodness, she'd slept the afternoon away and it was time to go over to the nurse's bungalow for dinner.

It wasn't until the girls were done eating and Sandra and Martha were in the kitchen cleaning up that Evelyn was able to talk to Barbara. They sat out on the veranda facing the water and Evelyn told Barbara about the dream.

"Are you sure it was a dream Ev?"

"What else could it have been? Of course it was a dream." Evelyn looked at her friend in puzzlement.

"Don't you find it interesting that he shows up now, just before you're supposed to have him? And now you know that Rafe isn't going to be here."

"That's a bit of a stretch Barbara."

"Come on Ev, think about it. The two things that have been most on your mind were answered. I think that's more than a dream."

Evelyn looked at her friend and smiled. "I remember when Rafe came back from England. We thought he was dead and I saw him in the window of the hospital and thought he was a ghost. The only thing is, I don't believe in ghosts. What happened this afternoon was a dream and nothing more." 

Barbara knew it was useless to press the issue so she took Evelyn's hand in a gesture of comfort. "I'm sorry for being such a bully, I just worry about you."

"I know that and I appreciate what you're trying to do."

Martha came out with a tray loaded with coffee cups, cream and sugar. "Sandra and I have early call tomorrow so we're calling it an evening." And she put it down on the side table. "Call us if you need anything Ev."

"I will Martha. Thanks again for dinner."

"You're welcome. While Rafe is away, you should come over more often." She smiled.

"You may not say that after I have this little one here." She laughed softly.

"My offer stands. Besides, think of all the free babysitting when Rafe gets back." And she went back into the house. 

"I really miss you girls sometimes."

"We miss you too Ev. But we also know that you're a lot happier with that pilot of yours." Barbara grinned at her.

"I can't argue with you there." Evelyn smiled back before she sighed. "Do you think it really was more than a dream?"

"It does seem a little coincidental that you dreamed it now, doesn't it?"

She nodded. "It does seem that way. But at least I don't feel as scared that Rafe may not be here. I guess that 's something."

"Everything is going to be all right Ev. We're not as good as having your husband here, but you're not alone."

She took Barbara's hand. "If I've ever made you and the girls feel that having you here hasn't meant the world to me, I am sorry."

"You've never made us feel that way. We're just glad to be here to help."

"So am I." And they laughed together as they had a cup of Martha's coffee in the late August evening. 


	3. Unexpected Arrival

Rafe had been gone for two weeks and Evelyn missed him like crazy. 

He'd stayed with her as long as he could after he and Danny had come home from China and he'd married her. But now he was gone and she didn't know for how long. And after the dream she'd had about seeing her child, she wanted him home more than before. 

She'd felt funny all morning and had talked to Barbara about it. They sat on the back porch with their second cup of coffee and Evelyn told her how she felt. Barbara grinned at her. "Have you forgotten what we learned in nursing school?"

Evelyn looked at her and tried to figure out what she meant. 

"Ev, you're probably in labor." Barbara told her matter-of-factly.

"I can't be in labor."

"Think about it. You said yourself it felt like the baby was turning and that you were starting to dilate. Those sound like early signs of labor to me."

"But I haven't had any contractions yet." Evelyn said logically.

"Those will probably come later on. In the meantime, I'll stay with you today if you want." 

She smiled at her concerned friend. "And do what? Barbara, this is your day off and I don't want you wasting it babysitting me."

"Even if I told you that I'd feel better if I stayed?"

Evelyn took her hand and smiled. "I'd be more than happy if you stayed."

"Good. To start, you really should go back to bed and rest. First babies usually take awhile and it wouldn't do to wear yourself out."

She smiled. "Getting bossy already? I'll go lie down when I feel I need to because if your right this little one here will take it's time and I want to be able to move around while I can." 

"All right Ev. What can I do to help in the meantime?"

Evelyn went about her morning, trying to do what chores she normally did and what she couldn't Barbara did for her. It wasn't long after she and Barbara had finished lunch that Evelyn felt the first real contraction. It wasn't particularly strong but she knew without a doubt that she had finally gone into labor. She had started to pack her suitcase with everything she thought she might need and sighed because she also knew without a doubt that Rafe was not going to be home. She sat down on the bed and started to cry.

Barbara found Evelyn there and sat down next to her. "I know you want him here Ev, but you do have us and we'll see you through this."

Evelyn put her head down on Barbara's shoulder. "I know you will and I'm so glad you're here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else sweetie." 

"We knew this could happen and I was just hoping that the baby would wait." She sighed again.

"I know Ev, I know." 

She sat up and wiped away the tears. "Well that's enough of that, don't you think?" And she smiled at Barbara.

"Good girl." Barbara smiled back and stood up and helped Evelyn to stand. "You've been cooped up here all morning Ev, let's go for a walk."

"I like that idea." Evelyn answered and walked out to the living room with Barbara right behind her.

Rafe and Evelyn's house was close to the beach and for that Evelyn was grateful. She loved the feel of the sand between her toes as she walked on the beach and it made her feel closer to Rafe. They had made a habit of going for a walk in the evening and it was then they would talk about how his day had gone, how she felt and what they would do if he had to be gone when she went into labor. 

This afternoon it was Barbara she was with and they walked arm in arm down the beach. "Feeling all right?"

Evelyn nodded. "I was just thinking."

"About Rafe?"

She nodded again. "He was so happy when I told him about the baby. It wasn't how we'd planned on things happening, but they did and he didn't hesitate in asking me to plan a wedding."

"You've already told me this Ev, what's wrong?" Barbara asked with concern.

"Don't mind me Barbara, I'm just babbling. I'm about to have a baby, I miss my husband and I'm a little scared."

"I know you are and I wish there were something I could say to help."

It came without warning and Evelyn suddenly stopped. She felt a contraction just before she felt the baby drop a little lower. It wasn't bad, but it was just another reminder that her baby was on the way. "Oh my gosh."

"Ev?"

"I'd feel better if we could start for home."

"Sure thing hon. Let's go." And they turned around and headed for the house.

By the time they got there, the other girls were there. "We thought we would help you with dinner tonight because you don't look so good." Martha said in her usual blunt manner.

"Martha." Sandra admonished her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm in labor, if that's what you're asking."

"Gosh Ev, why didn't you say something?" Sandra said.

"It's all right. Nothing has really happened yet. And I would sure appreciate your help with dinner, thank you."

She opened the door to let the girls in and they headed to the kitchen. Barbara tried to get Evelyn to sit while she and the other girls got dinner ready, but she insisted on doing her part. It was her kitchen after all.

It was as she stood at the kitchen sink ready to shell a pea pod that her water broke. She stood stock-still and tried not to panic.

Barbara was suddenly behind her and put her hand on her arm. Evelyn looked at her and couldn't help but smile. "I guess this is it."

"Have you had any contractions?" Barbara asked.

"Mild ones, but nothing too bad." Evelyn told her as she put the unshelled pea pod back into the bowl and tried to decide what to do. She looked down at the floor and she felt her face flush. "Oh my gosh."

"Don't worry about this Ev. Go get changed and we'll take care of it." 

"Thanks." She left the kitchen and walked down the hall to the bedroom and changed into another dress. She was headed back out to the kitchen when a strong contraction hit her. It took her down to her knees and she knew that the baby was now on the way, of that she had no doubt. "Barbara!" She called to her friend.

Barbara found her on her knees and tried not to panic. She took a deep breath and alerted the nurses. "Sandra, call the hospital and tell them Evelyn's gone into labor. Martha I need your help back here now."

Martha was there in a moment and helped Barbara get Evelyn up on her feet. "You should lie down now."

Evelyn shook her head. "I want to get to the hospital and the sooner the better."

The two girls got Evelyn to stand and she asked Martha to get her suitcase that she had put by the door. She did as her friend asked and helped her to walk out to the living room.

Sandra was putting the receiver down when the three came out. "The hospital knows you're coming and they'll have the doctor waiting for you."

"Thanks Sandra. Could you call the base and see if there's any way to get a message to Rafe? I want him to know about this as soon as possible."

"Sure Ev, I'll try." And she picked up the receiver again and began to dial. 

Barbara had her arm around Evelyn. "How you doing sweetie?"

She tried to smile. "I've been better."

"I know honey." She looked at Martha. "I'll take her in her car and you meet us at the hospital after Sandra puts that call through."

"You bet. Good luck Ev." And she kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Martha." And she and Barbara were out the door.

Sandra waited impatiently for a line to get through to the base and when she finally did, nearly shouted. "I need to get a message to Captain Rafe McCawley." Her cheeks started to turn red. "Yes I know he's on a mission but his wife just went into labor and she wants him to know." She looked at Martha and rolled her eyes. "I don't care how you do it, but get a message to him." And she slammed down the receiver. "Idiots!"

Martha stood there in amazement. In all the years she had known Sandra, she had never heard her lose her temper. "Are they going to do it?"

"They said they'd try, but wouldn't make any promises." She frowned.

"That's the Army for you." Was all she said. "Let's get to the hospital. We can try again later to get some word to Rafe."

"All right." Sandra agreed before they left the house and headed for the hospital.


	4. Nothing To Do But Wait

He often wondered how long their luck would hold out, Danny's and his. 

Rafe rested in the narrow bunk in the barracks where he and the other pilots were staying while they were away from Pearl Harbor. He couldn't sleep because he'd gotten a cable from Pearl that Evelyn had gone into labor and that was all he knew. He had no idea how she was doing or if she'd had the baby yet and that was making him more that a little crazy.

"Ain't you sleepin'?" He heard Danny come in and watched him as he sat across from him on his own bunk.

"I tried but I can't. Evelyn's havin' the baby and I can't be there." He said and ran a hand through his hair.

Danny noticed the cable in Rafe's hand and slipped it out of his fingers so he could read it. Sure enough, she was in labor and there wasn't any more news than that. That would explain why Rafe had gotten so quiet earlier that day. "I'm sure she'd doin' fine Rafe and she's got the girls to look after her."

He nodded. "Yea, I know."

Red and Gooz walked in and sat on the bunk on the other side of Rafe's. "Is there anything we can do to help Rafe?" Red asked.

"No, but thanks Red. The only thing that's goin' to help is for me to get home to Evelyn." He sighed.

Gooz looked at him. "If we're lucky McCawley, this mission won't last too much longer."

"Yea." Was all he said.

Red stood up. "Come on Gooz, let's leave Rafe alone. Besides, I heard they're showing _Casablanca_ over in the mess hall. You're always telling me Bogie is your favorite actor, so let's go see it."

Gooz got the hint and stood up. "All right." 

Red looked at Rafe and Danny. "Should we save a couple of seats for you?"

Danny nodded. "Thanks Red. I'll get him over there."

It was the first time since Rafe had received the cable that he smiled. "I'm right here, so don't talk like I'm not."

Gooz grinned. "And he remembers how to smile."

"We'll see you fellows later." Red smiled as he and Gooz left the friends alone.

"Come on Rafe, let's go. There ain't nothin' you can do about this and it ain't goin' to help anythin' if you stay here by yourself. You'll just drive yourself crazy."

Rafe looked at his best friend and sighed again as he sat up. "All right Danny, let's go." 

The girls were in the waiting room and when they didn't pace, they sat. They each took their turn to go check on Evelyn to see how she was doing and in between contractions and pushing, she was quiet. They understood that she wanted her husband there and that he wasn't. 

Barbara was in the delivery room with her when the baby finally made his appearance and she started to laugh and cry at the same time. "It's a boy Ev, it's a boy!" She said excitedly.

Evelyn was lucid enough to hear her and she closed her eyes for a moment. It was finally over and she did indeed have a son and Rafe had missed it. "How is he Barbara?"

She looked the new McCawley over and she smiled. "He's fine honey. He's got ten fingers and ten toes and his lungs are working." She joked as the baby cried.

Evelyn sighed. "The dream was right after all, wasn't it?"

"It sure was Ev." And after the nurse handed the baby to Barbara, she put him in Evelyn's arms. 

Evelyn looked at her son and was happy to see Rafe in the small face. It was a little hard to tell at the moment, but it looked as though he might have his father's sandy hair. As soon as he was put in his mother's arms, the baby calmed down and promptly fell asleep. It had been a long day for him and for her and they were both exhausted. 

Evelyn closed her eyes again and it was her turn to fall asleep.

Barbara was careful as she took the baby out of Evelyn's arms and told the nurse she was going to take the baby for a moment to show the girls. 

She walked down to the waiting room and found Sandra and Martha standing at the window. "It's a boy." She said quietly and the girls turned around.

They walked quickly over to Barbara to take a look at Evelyn's son and ask how she was doing.

"She's fine and came through it like a trooper. She's asleep now and I need to get the baby to the nursery, but I knew you would want to see him."

"Thanks Barbara." Martha told her. "Can we go see Evelyn?"

"Let me drop the baby off and I'll find out." She told her and left the waiting room.

He was suddenly awake because he could swear he heard Evelyn. She was trying to tell him something, but her voice was so soft that he couldn't hear. _Was the baby here? _He wondered as he tried to get his heart to return to its normal rhythm. He missed her like crazy and was counting the days until the mission was over and he could go home.

"Rafe?"

He heard Danny's sleepy voice from the bunk next to his. "I think she had the baby." Rafe told him.

That got Danny to prop himself up on his elbow. "How do you know?"

"I thought I heard Evelyn and she was tryin' to tell me somethin'."

"And you think it was about the baby?" He asked.

"Yea."

"You were just dreamin'."

"Maybe." He conceded. "But I need to get home."

"We will Rafe. We just have to finish this first." 

"I know."

"Just keep a good thought for the both of them and know that you'll see them soon." Danny reassured him.

"Thanks Danny, I'll remember that." He smiled and closed his eyes and went back to sleep with thoughts about his wife and the baby that may have arrived.

He really loved that woman.


	5. Home Sweet Home

Evelyn had been home from the hospital for two weeks and she still hadn't quite gotten used to being a mother. 

The girls had been wonderful and had helped her as much as they could during their off hours. She was anxious about Rafe and had no idea when he was going to return home. She had sent a second telegram a week after the baby had been born to tell him they were both doing well and had come through the experience just fine.

She had no idea if he'd received her message until she'd gotten a cable from Rafe to tell her that he was on his way back and she couldn't wait for him to come home so he could meet his son.

Evelyn McCawley got her wish on a late Saturday morning nearly two weeks after the baby had arrived. She'd asked Sandra to meet her husband at the airfield with the realization that she would get to see Danny as well. They were both still so secretive about their relationship but Danny and Sandra were doing what was best for them. While the other pilots and nurses pressed for answers, Evelyn and Rafe understood what it meant to not feel as though they had to share with their friends what had started between them. Evelyn had confided in Barbara and that was only because she'd guessed at what had begun to develop between her and Rafe.

So it was with some nervousness that she got a report from Barbara that Sandra had just pulled into the drive with the two pilots and Rafe was on his way in, in a hurry. The baby seemed to sense his mother's excitement and started to wave his arms around and gurgle. She smiled at him and began to rock 

Rafe found her in the rocking chair as she hummed to the small baby that she held in her arms. He leaned against the doorjamb and watched his wife and his new child. She was more beautiful than ever and had a glow about her that had not been there before she'd had the baby.

She seemed to sense that he was there because she suddenly looked up and she smiled as he stood there. 

"Hi honey." He smiled and pushed himself off the doorjamb and stepped into the room. "How you feelin'?"

"Much better now that you're home. Would you like to meet your son?" Her smile got wider.

"A boy." 

She nodded. "Come here so you can hold him."

"I don't know about that Evelyn. He's so small."

Her laugh was gentle. "He's two weeks old Rafe, of course he's small."

He hesitated for a moment before he stepped over to the chair and Evelyn handed the baby to him, all the while instructing him how to hold him.

"I really don't know about this honey."

"You're doing fine Rafe, you just have to relax." She told him and tried not to laugh.

He grinned at her and settled the baby into the crook of his arm. The baby reached up with a small hand and his father's grin got wider. "Hey there son, I'm your daddy." He looked at Evelyn for a moment before he looked back at his son. "What are we goin' to name you?"

"I thought naming him after his father would be nice." Evelyn commented.

"Well, we have some time to decide that. Evelyn, if it's all right with you I would like Danny to be his godfather."

"I think that's a very nice idea Rafe. Why don't you go get him so he can meet his new godson?"

He nodded before he handed the baby back to Evelyn and walked out to the living room.

It was later in the evening and the friends of Rafe and Evelyn McCawley had left them alone with their new son. Rafe was on the sofa with the baby in the crook of his arm as he gave him his bottle. He'd insisted that Evelyn get some rest because she looked absolutely exhausted. She didn't protest, much, because once Rafe had to fly out again, she'd be on her own.

He sat there and watched the baby as he took the bottle and he smiled. Evelyn had said that their son looked like him and Rafe could see that he did, a little. His hair was the same sandy color as his, but he thought the eyes that looked back at him were Evelyn's. 

__

Evelyn. The love of his life and the mother of his two week old baby that he held. He marveled at how things had changed so much for him in the last two years. Before he met Evelyn, his focus had been flying and he had itched to get into the fight over in England. He remembered when he told Danny that he'd been a combat fighter and he didn't want to be a flight instructor which is where he might very well have ended up if the Japs hadn't surprised them nine months earlier.

But it hadn't been all bad because he and Evelyn had finally been together the way they should have been that night in New York. He'd also asked her to marry him and she'd accepted. The baby had been an unexpected surprise, but not unwanted.

"Rafe?" 

Evelyn's voice got him to look up toward the hallway and he smiled. "I thought you were sleepin'."

She smiled back. "I'm tired of sleeping by myself so I thought I'd come out here and sit with my two boys." And she sat down next to Rafe and curled up next to him.

He kissed her cheek. "I've missed you too honey and I'm sorry I couldn't be here for you."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't be sorry Rafe, you have a job to do and I've always known that. The important thing is that you're here now and I'm so happy to have you home. And now that you are, we have to decide what we're going to name him."

"Well, we could name him for your daddy or mine." Rafe suggested.

"Or we could name him for _his_ daddy." She added.

He nodded. "That we could."

She laughed softly as she sat up. "Rafe McCawley, you aren't being very helpful."

"Evelyn McCawley, I _did_ give you a suggestion. You just didn't like it." He countered.

"I never said I didn't like it, I just think a first born son should be named for his father."

Rafe nodded and was quiet. He watched his son as he finished his bottle and fell asleep in his arms. He put the bottle on the coffee table and lifted the baby to his shoulder and started to rub his back. When he glanced at Evelyn the look on her face was one of amazement and he grinned at her. "Don't look so surprised. When Mama found out we were havin' a baby, she told me I needed to do this after he'd been fed."

"She's right."

"Evelyn, how would you feel about namin' him after Danny? After all, we did ask him to be his godfather." He suggested.

She put her head back on his shoulder and sighed. "You really don't want to name him after you?"

He shook his head. "If you don't mind."

"Well then, how about Daniel Rafe McCawley?" She asked him.

"Daniel Rafe McCawley." He repeated and smiled. "I like it."

At that moment they both heard a hiccup from the baby and they looked at each other and laughed quietly. "I think he likes it too Rafe." Evelyn said. 

"It's a nice name Evelyn. I'm glad you thought of it." And he kissed her cheek before he stood up. "I'm goin' to put him down." 

Evelyn stood up and followed him back to the bedroom and he put the baby down in the bassinet. He stood and watched the baby sleep as Evelyn came up behind him and put her arms around him. He felt her cheek against his back and lifted her left hand and kissed it. "I love you Rafe." He heard from behind him and turned around and put his arms around his wife.

"I love you too and I am so damn lucky to have you and our son." He told her before he pulled her to him and kissed her.

"We're lucky to have you too." And she kissed him back. When she let him go, she smiled at him. "Now that Danny's been fed, how about you?"

"I was wonderin' when you'd remember that you had a husband to feed." He teased her. 

She took his hand and led him out of the bedroom. "Let's go Captain."

"Home cookin'. It's what I've been dreamin' of." He grinned.

She stopped and looked at him. "That's all?"

"Well, you and home cookin'." He admitted.

"You've got your priorities straight Captain McCawley, I'll give you that." She laughed.

"You take care of my heart and my stomach Evelyn, I can't ask for more than that." And he walked her out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen. 

It was nice to be home.


End file.
